A Crazy Life
by Pearlshipping677
Summary: Dawn does some pretty crazy things trying to impress ash and ends up getting herself in trouble. will ash be able to save her. What will ash do after dawns near death experience
1. Tradedy Strikes

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

NO I DO NOT OWN POKEMON  
It I true that Nintendo owns Pokemon and I am not part of Nintendo

**Of coarse, if that's an option.**

**I REALLY WANT TOO OWN POKEMON **

**Ash: Why do you want too own us?**

**Me: "Throws Brick"**

**Dawn: pearshipping677, why did you through that brick at him? He didn't do noth'n to you! …Besides, That's my job!**

**Ash: aw man… Hey at least that's better than pearlshipping677 punishing me!**

**Dawn: Hey ash, are you sure about that?**

**Ash: uh, can we start the story already? Like… before dawn hurts me!**

**Me: Okay**

**Ash: YES!**

**Me: On second thought, maybe I'll wait for a while.**

**Everybody: NO!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Brock: are there any single 18 year old or older out there. Call me. Seriously… CALL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Crogunk poison jabs Brock"**

**Me: Okay!!!!! Lets start!!! The story!!!!!!!!!!! I said start the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Dawn: Jeze, OK OK I'll start the story. Once apon a time… There was a beautiful princess:**

**Everybody: The Other Story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Hey Dawn, I was wondering…" ash started. He's about to ask me the question!!! Maybe he does… he spoke before I could even finish my thought "Will you go to Kanto with us?" I had really thought that he was going to say that he loved me. I guess I was wrong… He'd never like me like that. I was just a hopeless stupid lil girl like I was when we first met. I just stood there, lost in thought. Then t hit me… Literally. A luxray came crashing through one of the Pokemon center windows, moving faster than a speeding rapidash. It collided with me "BANG" then everything went black.

Ash's POV

"DAWN!!" I cried out. She was like the sister I never had. Or maybe she was more…

nah. It couldn't be. She didn't like me like that and I didn't like her that way. Did I?

Well. It was all over. Dawn was hit by something with about ten times her strength and twenty times her weight. Plus the speed factor made her take that much more damage

"Is she going to be alright?" I asked the young soft pink haired girl. She was the daughter of nurse joy "yes. We hope so anyway. By the way, my names alli" She said, still talking in a worried tone. Just then a girl about dawns age ran in and began scolding the luxray " Aluxies, why did you run away from me." The girl was clearly angry at it. Everybody had seen what had happened and was now looking at the girl and the luxray. then I did something pretty stupid. I brought up the event which had taken place but a minute ago. " HEY!!!! IS THAT YOUR LUXRAY!!!!!! IT JUST…" somebody stopped me. A fimilliar voice. I didn't see anyone. anyway I hadn't meant to be that mean but it came out meaner than I had intended

then strangely enough the spoke words I had never thought I'd hear from somebody I didn't know "Hey look ashy boy has come to sinnoh"

What was that? I wondered "wh wh wh-what? How do you know me?" The speakers called out to somebody. ALLI, ALLI, PLEASE REPORT TO THE SURGERY ROOM. STAT.

Anyway please review I'm just making this up as I go along and I don't entirely have it planed out just yet


	2. Dawns Decision

AGAIN IT IS TIME FOR THE DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT LIKE THIS THING BUT I GUESS IT'S REQUIRED.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

**Does anybody know were I can buy rights to it (joking, don't tell me any I don't even think you can)**

**I wish I could own Pokemon though**

**Ash: I STILL WAN"T TO KNOW WHY YOU WAN'T TO OWN US. DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON ME OR SOMETHING?**

**Me: ME!! CRUSH!!! ON YOU!!!!! HA! HA! HA! Oh by the way [picks up brick]**

**Dawn: HEY!!! We agreed that this would be my job.**

**Me: OKAY!!!!!! [Chuckles evilly] You sure?**

**Dawn: YES!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Jeze Dawn, Just checking [picks up and throws dawn at ash]**

**Dawn: /\mid-flight\/, Much better. Ouch Ash is so hard headed it hurt me instead of him!!!!!**

**Ash: HA!!!! HA!!!!! HA!!!!!! HA!!!!!! OUCH!**

**DAWN: OKAY!!!!! SUPER POWER MEGA ULTRA STORY CHAPTER PORTAL POWERS ACTIVATE**

Oh, I've got a plan now. I know this is a lot of updates. Oh by the way, I hope you don't mind if it's not perfect. I have a lot on my mind and I will be getting stitches tomorrow.

**Ash's POV**

"Uh-oh that's the girls room!!!! The girl who was attacked by that luxray" Screamed Alli. Her voice, pained. I could tell that she was as worried about Dawn

as I was. And then than she ran off, obviously headed for the emergency room, ready to help dawn how ever she could. (Here's were STITCHES come in)

As soon as she left a purple haired 16 year old boy approached us. "You must be Ash, Dawns boyfriend." He cooed. I didn't know anybody thought of us as

a couple. "what!!!!!! Who says that!!!!!!" I cried out, even though I secretly hoped that that would someday be true. "just all the top coordinater and trainer

magazines!!!!!!!!!!!!! Everybody knows that you like her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, on to the topic. Your GIRLFRIEND, Dawn may need some Stitches.

I panicked. How could I let Dawn, my best friend, get hurt so badly that she needed stitches!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He waited for a reply but didn't get one so he just

Continued. "They're Stitching her up right now!!!!!!!!!" Right now!!!!!!!!!! They are Stitching her up RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!! The least they could have done

Would have been to let ash see her first. To comfort her, To calm her down. She had to be scared right. I mean she had been attacked by a luxray that she

didn't even know. I mean why wouldn't she! Okay, maybe I was just over reacting. She didn't like me like that. NO WAY!

Dawn's POV

Lights were bright here. She didn't know why she was here but she remembered them giving her a shot of Novocain and putting her to sleep. They had done

surgery on her and were now giving her Stitches. She couldn't feel a thing. The only part that hurt was when they injected the Novocain. She needed Stitches

down her neck and all along her back. "Ash…" I moaned. I didn't know why I was here but I knew I was hurt. I remembered why I was here. We had been

here with there Pokemon. Then a luxray had attacked her and she had blacked out then and there.

They were now finished giving me stitches and were letting in visitors. Ash was just finishing calling Brock who had gone to visit his family and was

now coming here. I swore then and there that as soon as I got out of here I would show Ash how I felt about him. Ash then reached my room and entered

I remembered something else then. I had awoken in the middle of the surgery and was shocked at the sudden change of lighting and volume. Everyone was

whispering now and I then I Blacked out and my hearing had began to fade and I felt them inject something soon after.


	3. A Good Friend and a Hot Fudge Sunday

Well as you know Dawns been stitched up blah, blah, blah Decided to impress Ash blah, blah, all that stuff.

Well now that that's over with, on with the story.

Sorry for the long time without updates. I've been running low on inspiration.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

I know this is where I usually put in that funny stuff but I think I owe it to you to get on with the story.

* * *

Ash's pov

They came out and told ash that he could see her now. Not a Second later ash was in there by her side. Nobody was going to stop him. Well unless she needed surgery or something. He highly doubted that would happen. After all, she had already had surgery and unless something went wrong she wouldn't need any more. Ash smacked right into dawns bed when he ran into the room. Dawn jerked up, now fully awake

Third person

Brock walked in just then and saw Ash standing there next to Dawn. He chuckled and everybody including Dawn who had been awakened when Ash ran in

herd him. Dawn just pouted. She had been through enough today and she didn't need Brock laughing at them. Besides Ash was naturally worried for her. She realized then that she would not only need to impress Ash but Brock as Brock was like a father to ash as, like her he didn't have one. Brock would understand her feelings. After all, love was nothing new to him. "Ash… Brock…" Dawn said weekly. Brock who hadn't realized she was awake turned to her as she spoke. "I… I…" she started before interrupting herself with a cough. She felt tears well up in her eyes. She realized that the ferry to Kanto was leaving tomorrow and wouldn't be coming around again for a month. Ash and Brock nodded to each other before leaving the room, having known what was wrong. Two weeks passed by and Dawn didn't see Ash or Brock until she healed and was ready to go home. She walked out and to her surprise, there stood Ash and Brock. Ash saw Dawn's shocked look. 'You thought we were going to leave you didn't you?" ash teased as a grin widened across his face.

"C'mn. Lets go!" Dawn didn't know where they were taking her since the ferry to Kanto still had one week before it returned to Sinnoh. When they got there Brock uncovered her eyes and she herd Ash talking with someone. " Two vanilla Ice cream cones and a hot fudge Sunday please" Brock saw Dawns surprised look as a grin made it's way onto his face. "Surprised?" Dawn giggled. Than something occurred to her. A question to be exact. Why had they missed there boat to Kanto? Was she really that important to them? "uh… uh… w… why did you miss your boat to Kanto for me?" she sputtered as Ash came back. In his hands were two triple scoop vanilla ice cream cones and a large 5 scoop bowl of vanilla ice cream with hot chocolate sauce drizzled over it

and a sweet red cherry stood on top. "why wouldn't we?" ash asked as he placed the hot fudge Sunday in front of me and one of the vanilla ice cream cones in front of Brock. "you're one of the best friends I've ever had" he continued with his statement. Just a friend… Dawn thought. Just a friend.

"'OH!!! DAWN!!! When you were in the hospital we ran into gary. GARY! And… and…" I then coaxed him to stop yelling. "yeah, sorry."

O.K. sorry it's so short. I'm trying to update all of my storys so I don't have much time on each.

Please review. No flames.


End file.
